Sakura, sakura
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: Cheryl wants attention and FP delivers it to her. Age gap relationship themed story. If you dislike it, DO NOT proceed. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer** : I do NOT own Riverdale. I wrote this when I was watching season 2. Partly inspired by Lolita novel. Age gap relationship(older man younger woman) in this story. If you don't like it, DO NOT proceed. Don't say I didn't warn you! Anyway, I guess too much anime led me to a Japanese title but obviously we know who it is about.

* * *

Bitch. A complete bitch.

FP knew how much of a bitch Cheryl was, humiliating him like that in Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, in full view of everyone over there.

He knew that she was pissed off about her brother's death and her father's suicide but the way she was behaving was unacceptable.

This man was smart enough to not cause a scene at the diner, for he feared that he would lose his job there and to further ruin his reputation.

However, he was rather gobsmacked of the fact that this _bitch_ was in bed with him at a decent motel room outside of Riverdale.

Cheryl Blossom, the melodramatic teenager of Riverdale High, was naked in bed with the leader of the Southside Serpents.

The teenager was on her cellphone, scrolling through Instagram, barely dropping any 'likes' on the photos that popped up on her feed.

"I'm gonna get some cigarettes, you want anything?" FP said, getting out of bed, looking for his clothes.

"Eww, I hate those!" Cheryl said as she pulled the phone away from her view, giving him a disgusted look.

FP chuckled.

"Silly girl, you had some of those when you were drunk!"

Cheryl rolled her eyes dismissively.

"Oh, gawd."

As FP was getting dressed, he fumbled around the motel room, searching for his Glock.

"What're you looking for?" Cheryl asked, back on her cellphone.

"My Glock," FP replied.

"For fuck's sake, do you really need it when you're just heading to the gas station or something?"

"Crazy people are everywhere, Cheryl,"

"You're the craziest man I've ever known," Cheryl scoffed.

At last, FP found it hidden under a pile of Cheryl's clothes.

The man placed it in the inner pocket of his hoodie.

"You sure you don't want anything, girlie?" FP asked as he picked up the motel keys.

The teenager thought for a moment, then she made a list of her request.

"Get me a can of Cherry Coke, a bag of Cheetos, and the latest issue of People magazine," Cheryl said, putting on her sweetest smile, just to annoy FP Jones.

"Gawd, you're so high maintenance," FP said as he rolled his eyes, vexed.

"By the way, Cheryl, if you're gonna snack a lot on Cheetos, you're gonna be fat," he added, wanting to annoy Cheryl.

Cheryl bit her lower lip.

"I get that, FP! I might be having my PMS, so if you don't do as I say, I might scream at you."

FP put his hands up as a sign of defeat.

"Take care of yourself, girlie. I'll be back soon," FP said as he walked out of the door, closing it shut and locking it from the outside.

FP Jones walked off to the closest shop to the motel, which was Casey's General Store.

The man in his late forties entered it, greeted by a staff from the cashier, whom was a young Caucasian lady.

FP grinned back at her, admiring her cute smile.

He immediately got back to his chores list.

Feeling slightly awkward, he walked over to the magazines rack, seeking the latest issue of People's magazine. He flipped through one of the copies, wondering about its contents and what made Cheryl so religious of getting a copy of every issue. He cringed at the pages of celebrity gossip.

And, he was off to the snacks isle, after dropping a copy of the magazine into his shopping basket. He scanned it, then grabbed a bag of Cheetos for Cheryl and a bag of Lay's for himself.

 _Why do I even bother to do chores for this girl? We're just fuck buddies for crying out loud!_ FP thought, cursing in his mind.

FP shook the thoughts out of his head as he placed a can of cold Cherry Coke and a can of Heineken into the shopping basket.

Lastly, he headed over to the cashier to obtain his packet of cigarettes. The cashier gazed at him, unable to resist his charm, as she scanned the items that he had in the shopping basket.

"For your girlfriend?" the girl asked, picking up the copy of People magazine, scanning the barcode.

"Uhhh….." FP said, unable to conjure up an accurate answer for her question.

Cheryl wasn't his girlfriend, he was absolutely sure of that but he refrained from wanting to label her as his 'fuck buddy' to the adorable cashier in front of him.

He decided to be polite and said, "We're kinda seeing each other."

"Awww, that's sweet," the cashier said, smiling at him as she tapped a button on the cash register.

The total amount was displayed.

FP paid the exact amount.

"Have a nice day!" the girl said.

"You too!" FP said and he walked out of the convenience store with a plastic bag of his chores.

By the time he got back to the motel, Cheryl was not in bed. She was in the shower.

FP locked the motel door.

"Cherry, I'm back!"

No response.

He placed the items on the dressing table, then headed to the bathroom.

He knocked on it.

"What?" she said, running hot water in the bath.

"Can I join you?" FP asked, hoping to join her.

"Fine," she said.

FP opened the bathroom door to reveal Cheryl Blossom, stark naked, her body bent over the tub, inspecting the temperature of the water, her bare buttocks and her cleanly shaved back pussy in full view.

The man grinned at the sight in front of him, enjoying the view.

He stripped off his clothes and stood next to her, dipping his hand in the water; the clear water was hot but not to the point where it scorched the skin.

"I think this should do," FP said as he pulled away from the tub.

"Nice," Cheryl said as she got into the tub, immersing her body in it.

FP followed suit.

Cheryl turned her back to FP.

The man wrapped an arm around her body from the back, resting his head on the back of her neck, scenting her.

The two lovers in the tub were quiet, enjoying the peace.

For once, FP felt calm, not having to listen to her demands.

"You've got a beautiful neck," FP whispered, half talking to himself but she heard it.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, feeling puzzled.

It was rare for FP to talk about her like this.

All she knew that he was just a shag buddy and nothing more.

"I'm just appreciating your beauty, nothing wrong with that," FP said as he chuckled.

"Mmmhmm…" she mused, softly to herself.

"It's not always I get this kind of opportunity, y' know,"

"To be a perverted old man around girls of my age?"

"You can't resist my charm, can you?"

"Shut up!"

Cheryl grinned, knowing that he was unable to see her face right now.

She admitted to herself that she was not able to resist his charm. He was unlike any boy of her age and he was better than the girls that she'd ever done it with. He was a good lover in bed and he was good looking for his age. Despite just being friends with benefits, he did care about her wellbeing, which made her comfortable around him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a peaceful windy afternoon at FP's trailer at Sunnyside Trailer Park. FP Jones was on the couch, about to take a nap until there was a loud knock on the door which startled him.

 _What the fuck?_ He questioned in his thoughts.

He got up from his couch, walking lazily to the door.

"Open up the door, Jones!" said an angry voice from the other side of the door.

It was an angry feminine voice but it did not belong to Alice Cooper.

The knocking got louder.

"Give me a second!" FP said, retrieving his favourite Glock from under the couch, being cautious if it was one of the Ghoulies.

He took the house key from the kitchen table and the man carefully unlocked the door, Glock secured in his other hand for security purpose.

The door opened to reveal a sour faced Cheryl Blossom, dressed in plain white tank top with red shorts and faux leather jacket with black ankle boots. Her bright red lipstick drew FP's immediate attention to.

The whole get up was typical of Cheryl Blossom. The outfit screamed her personality and any no-brainer would be able to make out of it.

"What the hell do you want now?" he asked, lazily, hiding his other hand which held his Glock.

However, Cheryl was quick to notice the gun in his hand.

"Oh, so now you plan to kill me?" she demanded.

"Listen here-" FP said, raising his voice but he was cut off as Cheryl forced her way inside his trailer.

Cheryl walked around his trailer, exploring his living room, wrinkled her nose at the messy sight.

"What the hell?" she asked, staring at a copy of a Playboy spread open on the couch.

FP walked over to her.

She turned to look at him.

"Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is but if you think you're trying to be funny with me outside of Pop's, I'll put your sorry ass back to prison!"

FP folded his arms.

"Well, how polite of you to spill your milkshake at Pop's and tormenting my kid and his friends? Or just being plain rude to the Serpents?"

Cheryl was rooted on the spot.

"I had my own reasons for letting you out of prison but don't be too arrogant about it!" she warned him.

"You're pathetic, FP," Cheryl said.

"I'm just an innocent teenager whom you decided to throw snide remarks at me publicly. And don't forget that it was my father who paid you to clean up the mess! If it weren't for daddy, you'd be struggling to survive in this messy place!"

FP had had enough of it.

"Listen here bitch, I have a Glock in my hand and I could shoot you if I wanted to but I wouldn't be stupid to do that. If you're not going to leave me alone, I'll report you for trespassing my property."

Cheryl snorted.

"As if you own it."

FP was having a headache dealing with this persistent annoying teenager.

"What the fuck do you want from me?"

Cheryl glared at him.

"I want you to stop harassing me and tell your Serpents to back off of me. You guys are cruel."

Cheryl bit her lip, recalling Jason's dead body and the video she saw on her laptop.

Before she could hold back her feelings, she was tearing up.

Cheryl scrambled around the trailer for a box of tissue and when she found it, she wiped them, her back facing FP, not wanting him to see her weak side.

When she was done wiping her tears, her makeup was ruined, mascara and eye liner smudged at the sides, diluted trail marks of eye liner with tears stained her cheeks.

FP was stunned.

It was obvious that she was crying but he was unsure of how to deal with a crying teenage girl like her.

"You wanna drink some water or something?" he offered, feeling awkward.

Cheryl shook her head.

"I'm done!" Cheryl said as she stomped out of his trailer, leaving FP stunned on the spot.

The teenager slammed the door shut behind her and ran off as fast as she could.

Back in the trailer, FP ran his hands in his hair, frustrated and dazed with the past few minutes.

 _What is up with that girl?_ He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days, Cheryl Blossom was nowhere to be found within FP Jones' sight, which was a major relieve for him.

He was tired of the Northside's negativity towards the Southside and he was mentally drained from his unstable relationship with his wife and Jellybean in Toledo and also between him and Jughead.

He tried to be off of alcohol but it was difficult for him. He was dependent on alcohol for most of the time and he was depressed as well.

Every meeting with the Southside Serpents felt like a chore he had to endure while he was battling with his inner demons and also disappointed with Jughead's supposedly foolish action of seeking Penny Peabody's aid to bail him out of prison.

FP felt like he was dying on the inside.

The man was clever in hiding his pain with his charming outlook but no one fully understood his underlying depression and anxiety that were eating him up on the inside.

And Alice Cooper made it worse by playing odd games around him, afraid of admitting her past of being a Southside Serpent when she was younger, before settling down with Hal Cooper.

He also felt betrayed by his high school buddy, Fred Andrews, whom was his previous employer. Fred fired him and could not be bothered to give him a second chance.

Meanwhile, FP Jones was riding his bike without any thought of destination, enjoying the peace of riding.

However on his way back, he decided to stop by Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe to recheck his work schedule for the following week.

As he pushed the door open, he saw Cheryl Blossom alone at one of the tables with a glass of milkshake. She was on her cellphone, apathetic about her environment.

The man ignored her as he made his way to the counter.

Pop and FP greeted each other simultaneously and they got down to business. FP noted down his work schedule but as he was doing it so, he could feel as if there was someone glaring at him furiously.

FP turned back, only to meet his gaze with Cheryl Blossom's piercing stare, her bright red painted lips curling into a frown, before she dropped the frown and looked elsewhere.

Paying no more attention to her odd behaviour, FP thanked Pop and made his way out of the diner.

Cheryl, who noted him walking out, decided to run after him.

"Hey, Mr Jones!" she called out to him as FP was about to wear his helmet.

FP sighed.

"What do you want now, Cheryl?"

The teenager, dressed in black long-sleeved top with cherry red coloured circle skirt and the same black ankle boots, stood sheepishly in front of him, mustered her courage to apologise to FP.

"I'm sorry about that day. I was angry and I couldn't really get over what happened since summer until now," Cheryl said, looking straight at FP.

However, FP was focused on her bright red lips, which his eyes trailed down to her black choker, which had a black bow attached to it.

He shifted his gaze back to her eyes.

"Well," he said, scratching the back of his head, confused about her sudden change in behaviour from angry to apologetic, "you were very foolish to do that. Barging into my trailer and being a complete drama queen. If it was someone else, you would've put yourself in so much trouble."

Cheryl nodded, full attention to his statement.

"Teenagers do foolish things but I suggest you keep yourself in check. You might not be lucky the next time."

FP secured the helmet to his head and mounted his motorbike.

"Need a lift back home?"

The teenager shook her head.

"It's alright. I'm good."

FP revved his bike and sped off.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheryl Blossom locked herself in her bedroom back in Thistlehouse, curled herself up in her queen sized bed, wrapped up in her thick blanket, depressed and guilty of her actions.

She buried her face in the thick blanket, crying and weeping for about a good hour before heading downstairs for some snacks.

The girl walked pass Rose Blossom, who fell asleep on the rocking chair, grinned at her grandmother, sighed, then headed to the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen, took the whole carton of milk and a bowl of fresh strawberries and headed back to her bedroom.

Cheryl's acute stress disorder was causing her to be a train wreck and she needed a getaway.

Once done with her snacks in her bedroom, she got dressed and headed out to practice her archery, easily agitated whenever she did not hit the bull's eye.

Feeling bored of Thistlehouse, Cheryl decided to head to Sweetwater River to face her fear and get rid of it once and for all.

Surprisingly, she was not alone there.

FP happened to be there as well, smoking cigarettes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cheryl asked, annoyed of his presence and also the fact that she was not fond of cigarettes.

"Want one?" FP offered, passing out a pack to her.

Cheryl pushed it away.

"I hate those," she said, staring at the pack as if it had done her wrong.

"What brings you here, Mr Jones?" she asked again.

FP threw a stick to the ground, crushing it beneath his boot, extinguishing the flame.

"I wanted to clear my thoughts from Riverdale."

Cheryl felt skeptical at his statement.

"Oh, really?"

FP paid no attention to her.

He felt that it was pointless to engage in a conversation with someone like her.

The man walked off, heading towards his bike but Cheryl stopped him by grabbing his wrist, which made him gobsmacked.

FP Jones liked how her smooth, delicate fingers curled around his rough, scarred wrist. He felt a jolt of electricity flowing through his body at her touch.

"Tell me more about daddy and Jason," she said, in an authoritative voice, not wanting to let go of his hand.

Cheryl wanted the absolute truth from FP.

"I thought we're over this. There's nothing more to talk about," FP said, mixed feelings circling his mind.

He turned around to look at her, she let go of him.

"There are just some things better off left unspoken."

"Please?" Cheryl asked, trying her best to make a sympathetic facial expression.

FP sighed and said, "Cheryl, it's pointless. You're not going to get much from it. It's not worth the time."

The teenager looked at him, unsure of what was on his mind.

FP felt like leaving her alone at Sweetwater River but he was concerned about her unstable mood and odd behaviour. He was afraid if she might do anything stupid if she was left alone here.

Instead, he said, "I won't tell you at the moment, alright? But if you need me to lend you an ear, that's fine. No guarantees if I can help you out hundred percent. Does that sound good to you?"

 _What the hell are you doing?_ He cursed in his mind, knowing that it was not bright of him to hang around with an unstable person like her.

They sat on the ground, Cheryl cautiously opened up about Jason Blossom's funeral and her reaction about her life since the unfortunate summer. FP listened to her, trying to understand her without judging her but he could not help but to be drawn to her bright red lips and her milky white neck, where the choker was once placed. FP was distracted but he tried to concentrate on her words, not wanting to make her look foolish in front of him for the second time.

At last, after half an hour, silence fell on both of them. Cheryl eyed the man next to her, observing his face, his facial features. It was her first time being this close to Jughead's father. Her eyes trailed from his eyes, down to his nose and his scruffy facial hair. He appeared rather haggard and disheveled but somehow she was appreciating his good looks for someone of his age. FP smelled of masculine perfume and cigarettes, which made Cheryl very curious about him.

Subtly, Cheryl leaned in closer to FP, which he turned to look at her and their faces were just inches apart. The both of them were looking directly into each other's eyes, admiringly.

As if it was a poorly made cue, Cheryl clumsily pressed her lips on FP's, causing him to be wide eyed.

Cheryl placed her arms around FP's neck, drawing their bodies closer to each other.

FP closed his eyes, reciprocating to her kiss, deepening it, his hands placed on her waist, caressing them.

Then, as if someone tasered him from the back, he abruptly pulled away from her, only to be aware that he is older than her, twice her age.

He was full of rage. He would not fall victim into her games.

"I don't know what game you're playing with me, Cheryl, but I'm not falling for it!" FP got up and rubbed his lipstick stained lips with the back of his hand.

FP hurried back to his motorbike, feeling foolish.

"You said you'd listen to me!" Cheryl said, feeling upset.

"I'm outta here!" FP said, running back to his motorbike, leaving Cheryl confused.

Cheryl, still rooted to the spot, could only watch him walk away, unable to bring herself to stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

Riverdale was shrouded with gloomy weather and gloomy atmosphere ever since the death of Jason Blossom. The situation worsened when the Black Hood made its appearance, massacring people.

Citizens were anxious and Mayor McCoy tried her best to put things under control with the help of the Lodges.

Despite the miniscule taste of plague circling the town, the teenagers of Riverdale High found their comfort zone at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. Archie, Veronica, Jughead, and Betty were always there, supporting Pop and FP.

FP Jones was cleaning up a table when he noticed Cheryl Blossom entering the diner, dressed in a tight red crop top and high waist black shorts. She never failed to get his attention, which he secretly developed a liking for.

The teenager sat at her favourite table, cellphone out and leg crossed, swinging in a seductive manner.

FP was hoping that the other staff would attend to her but he ended up serving her table.

He walked over with a menu in his hand and placed it gently on the table.

Cheryl looked up from her phone to meet his gaze. Her bright red lipstick highlighting her plump lips, looking kissable, seducing him, leading him into unwanted temptations.

FP lowered his voice, said in a serious tone, "We need to talk."

The teenager, faking her expression with a smile, said, "Alright, I'll have the usual milk shake, thank you very much."

She picked up the menu and returned it back to him.

Deep down, her blood was boiling with rage.

FP picked up the menu from Cheryl and walked off.

Minutes later and her milk shake arrived.

"Can we talk?" Cheryl asked, watching FP placing the glass on the table.

FP was hesitant at first, but he ended up wanting to talk to her.

"Come with me to the back," FP said.

The two of them headed to the back door and stood there, facing the railway tracks.

"Why are you doing this to me, Cheryl?" FP asked, wanting to know what was going on in her mind.

"I didn't do anything,"

"You kissed me, have you forgotten that? Do you realise what mess you would have put us through? Or specifically, me?"

Cheryl fumbled, unable to give him a direct answer. It was purely a spur of the moment but she somehow enjoyed it. The way his lips moved around hers, it was erotic and it was unlike any other kisses she experienced with any boy or girl she had. She seemed to enjoy having a fine wine like him. It excited her.

As of FP, it had been awhile he had a woman in his life. After Gladys and Jellybean moved to Toledo, he was lonely but he was able to get some intimacy from the girls who frequented the Whyte Wyrm, who were in their late twenties and early thirties. They pleased him good but it was just casual sex, nothing more. He wanted intimacy, to love another person, and to also be loved but he had not found anyone suitable for him. FP tried his best to reconcile with Gladys but she seemed to have moved on, emotionally. He would not even be surprised if she had found another man at Toledo or probably a couple of men that she fancies.

However, when Cheryl kissed FP, he was surprised but he could not resist her plump lips, the sweet taste of her breath and her slick tongue exploring his mouth. In fact, he was seduced by her presence. He was drawn to her milky white, smooth skin, facial features, and her slender figure. But most of all, he loved looking at her lips and her neck. If he had his way, he would like to feel her red hair in his fingers, trailing the hair until the ends. He was also turned on by her confidence, which he found sexy for a teenager like her.

FP knew it was wrong for him to lust over an underage girl like her but she was like Lolita and he was Humbert. What could possibly go wrong? Thousands, if they were countable but he could not shake off his growing desire for her, which drove him to mixed feelings.

"I'm sorry, I don't know the answer," Cheryl said, looking at the ground, staring at their feet.

FP placed his hands at her face and tilted it up.

"Look at me, Cheryl, look at me. You have a reason for doing this. It's not just some odd coincidence."

"I don't know what to say, it just happened!" Cheryl said, looking into his eyes, unable to resist his charm.

"Do you just want attention? Is that what you want?" FP said, letting go of her face.

His gut feeling was telling him that.

Cheryl looked at him, her eyes trailing from his eyes to his lips. She recalled the day when they kissed at Sweetwater River. The taste of his rough lips and the nasty cigarette breath.

FP noticed it. It was obvious that she was reminiscing their kiss.

"I think, you're the problem," Cheryl said, stretching out a hand to hold FP's hand, caressing it gently.

 _Get your act together, girl!_ She cursed in her mind.

Unexpectedly, Cheryl pulled her hand away from FP and placed it on his chest, trailing up and down his abdomen, enjoying the moment.

"I hope this answers your question," Cheryl said as she looked at him, then pulled her hand away from his body.

FP understood her.

Cheryl took out her cellphone and authoritatively said, "Give me your number."

FP keyed in his phone number in her cellphone and he called himself, which later he dismissed it.

"I think I should get going," Cheryl said, "My milkshake is waiting for me at my table."

The duo headed back to the diner, acting as if nothing happened, relieved to know that no one noticed them.

Cheryl continued playing with her cellphone while drinking her milk shake.

FP took orders and cleared up tables as he watched her occasionally, feeling odd that she took down his phone number.

He understood her body language clearly. She was unable to express it in words but he knew what she meant. She wanted him. She was lusting for him, oddly.

FP knew it was a death trap but he knew that she would not be dumb to do anything silly that involved the both of them.

The main door chime rang, indicating new customers, only to reveal Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews.

"Hey dad!" Jughead said.

"Hello Mr Jones!" Archie said.

FP waved at both of the boys.

"What can I get you guys?" he asked with a smile.

"The usual," Archie said.

"You alright dad? You look like you're in deep thoughts about something," Jughead asked, observing his father's facial expression.

"It's nothing, kid," he said, trying to reassure his son.

He walked off, glancing quickly at Cheryl, who gave him a tiny playful grin.

FP cursed in his mind, knowing that it would be a complicated ride with Cheryl Blossom.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to the current moment, FP and Cheryl were in the tub, enjoying the silence.

"Why did you choose me, FP?" Cheryl asked, her eyes on the soapy water in the bath tub.

"It just happened, remember? You kissed me first," FP said, giving Cheryl a back rub, which soothed her.

Cheryl laughed.

"I bet that you're probably thinking that I'm just like my mother. She's a whore and I am one myself but at least she charges those men."

FP took a minute to think of a statement. It was true that she seduced him first but she was not a carbon copy of Penelope Blossom. Penelope was far cruel. Cheryl was just an angry teenager who needed some attention.

"You are a little nymph but you're turning eighteen soon, aren't you?" FP asked.

"Yup," she responded.

"It wouldn't be a problem then. Sooner or later we might not even do this anymore. It's just a phase for us."

Cheryl was curious.

"Are you getting back with Alice? You guys behave as if you guys had a past or something."

"We did, but I don't think she's the one I need. I'll always be there to help her but I don't think I'm capable of reconciling if she still feels for me," FP said, giving her an honest answer.

"Who is it, then?" Cheryl asked, finally turning around to face him.

"Nobody, girlie. I don't know if I would even find one. Although it would be nice to have someone," FP mused.

Cheryl was well aware that what they had was just for fun, to fill up the void, the empty lust in their souls. She enjoyed making love with him, she enjoyed the company, she enjoyed the silence with him but she knew that he was just a temporary place for her. She was also aware that she was emotionally unable to form meaningful relationship with anyone, not even with any girl. A promise was made to herself, which was to enjoy the moment as much as she could while it lasted. And she was glad that FP was the one to fill it up for her.

"Can I have a hug?" Cheryl asked.

FP nodded and gave her a hug, stroking her bare back as she buried her face in his shoulder, enjoying the moment.

The duo embraced each other in the tub, before showering and drying themselves. The both of them contented with each other's presence.

Cheryl was seated on a chair, facing the mirror at the desk, watching FP combing her wet hair with his fingers, untangling the knotted ends gently, leaving her feeling at ease, knowing that she could rely on him for her hair care.

The Southside Serpents leader was gobsmacked at his ability to comb out her hair with his bare fingers, still being able to do such a task despite not practicing it like how he used to on Jellybean.

"You're getting better at this," Cheryl said, observing FP's reflection in the mirror.

"I'm just trying my best," FP said, grinning.

The teenager sat quietly, recalling their conversation in the bathroom. She knew that what they have currently is not permanent, which made her feel sad. He was everything to her for the time being. She knew that there will be other men and women when she finished high school but she dislike the thought of having to wait or look out for another companion like FP, be it a close-knitted relationship or just a friend with benefits.

Cheryl felt that it was probably not wise for her to settle down in a committed relationship because she had plans to leave Riverdale. She was jaded in Riverdale. She felt unproductive and she looked forward to college in a different state. To be able to have her freedom and be away from the traumatic past in Riverdale was her aim.

FP looked at Cheryl's reflection in the mirror, noticing that she looked troubled. His gut feeling was telling him that Cheryl was in deep thoughts, not wanting to be disturbed. He allowed her to dwell in her thoughts.

It took them an hour to get dressed, before heading out for dinner. FP liked watching Cheryl getting dressed and she loved it because it made her feel wanted, it made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world despite the painful scars she carried.

The duo headed to a diner, which was less than a kilometer away from their motel. FP ordered burger with fries for the both of them and Cheryl approved of the contents. However, she was still silent.

Cheryl was playing with her cellphone, nonchalant about her surroundings.

"Hey," FP said, trying to initiate a conversation with the redhead in front of him.

The teenager looked away from her cellphone.

"Yeah?"

FP took a deep breath.

"Is everything alright?"

Cheryl seemed hesitant to answer at first, but she decided to just be polite and answer.

"I don't know, I guess so."

FP was not buying her answer.

"Come on, you've got something on your mind. Just tell me."

Cheryl snapped at him, "It's none of your business."

 _Playing games now, huh?_ FP cursed in his mind.

"Look, you're gonna spoil a nice weekend for us. You chose this weekend specifically. Don't spoil it for yourself. Stop hurting yourself, Cherry."

The teenager frowned at him.

"Do you know what's going on right now, FP? I'm graduating soon and I have plans to leave Riverdale but I don't know how to initiate it once I'm done with fucking high school. Does it really matter to you? Will you even bother to help me out with this shit?"

FP remained calm.

"You're being too hard on yourself. I know that a girl like you have ambitions but there's more to life than stressing out unnecessarily. If you've made plans, it's only a matter of time that you'll get to execute it."

However, Cheryl's face got darker at his statement.

"This is ridiculous. Why do I even bother telling you my plans? You're not a boyfriend! Just drop this!"

FP felt his heart sank when she made that statement. He knew that he would never be hers due to their circumstance and he would not want to deal with a crazy woman like Penelope Blossom. He was well aware that what they had was just temporary. Once she graduates from high school, it would most likely be over and he would be left alone to find another substitute to fill his lustful needs. It did hurt him that it would be difficult for him to settle down with another woman but at the same time, he was in denial that time was against him and that it would all be over.

The man had had enough of Cheryl ruining her weekend. He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Look, Cheryl. We're just fuck buddies, I get it. But as a human, I feel the need to help out another person. Is that wrong?"

Cheryl glared at him, unable to find a decent answer.

Unconsciously, she found herself brushing her fingers against his hand.

"I'll try my best to help you in any way I can," FP said, reassuringly.

Despite that, Cheryl was skeptical. She pulled her hand away from FP.

"Fine," she said, unable to look at him right in the eye.

Deep down, Cheryl felt conflicted. She was not the type to open up about her personal problems with someone whom she isn't romantically inclined but at the same time, she was guilty that she was using FP to pleasure herself in many ways. She was blackmailing him but she had to do it because she just wanted his attention. He seemed to take her mind off of the harsh reality in her life.

 _What's wrong with you?!_ She screamed in her mind.

"What am I to you?" Cheryl asked, staring straight at him.

She needed to know the truth.

FP hesitated. He was thinking of the right answer.

"You're someone whom I'm seeing, kinda fucking around but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be more than that. Probably as an acquaintance or if you're comfortable with us being friends?"

Cheryl scoffed.

"Pathetic answer, FP."

She was lying. Part of his statement resonated with what she was hoping for.

FP sighed. He was lying as well but he knew that she was not ready for any commitment with another person and even if Cheryl turns eighteen, they would be criticised openly by their closed ones in Riverdale.

"Cheryl, I can't keep up with your games."

The redhead looked at FP for a brief moment, before looking out of the window next to her.

She deliberately played word games with him just to attain his attention but she knew that it was wearing thin.

"I'm sorry, let's just…..Let's just start over for tonight," Cheryl said, twiddling with her fingers under the table. She was clearly anxious.

Their meals came first, shortly followed by their drinks.

Cheryl ate the fries on her plate before eating the hamburger.

FP observed her silently as he ate his meal.

He was contented with the scene of a beautiful teenager seated in front of him, eating her meal like a classy grown woman.

"You're beautiful, Cheryl," FP blurted out, unconsciously, letting his thoughts out.

The teenager blushed at his statement.

FP was never romantic with her. He always painted her as a fuck-able teenager who was desperate for his attention. She was hot to him. She was also beautiful but he rarely ever said such statements to her. The kind of sentences that a girl would like to hear from her boyfriend.

Cheryl continued eating her meal, perplexed at FP's sudden statement about her beauty. It was unlike his behaviour around her but she accepted it and appreciated it.

An hour later, the duo headed back to the motel. They were deep in their thoughts as they unwound in the motel. FP was taking off his leather jacket and Cheryl took off her favourite cardigan.

The teenager observed the older men, whose back was facing her. She was never good at giving others compliment and she decided to give him, in her own way.

"Thanks for saying that I'm beautiful," Cheryl said, rooted on her spot.

FP turned around, smiling sheepishly at the teenager in front of him.

"No worries," FP said.

Cheryl walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling her closer to him, tilting her feet to catch his delicious lips.

FP embraced Cheryl, his hands all over her back, as he deepened the kiss. He moaned as her tongue protruded into his mouth, meeting his tongue. He hoisted her up and led her to the bed.

"You're hot, FP," Cheryl said spontaneously, feeling stupid at her statement.

She ran her hands up FP as he went on top of her. The girl pulled up his t-shirt, revealing his toned body, which immediately turned her on.

Swiftly, FP pulled the clothing item over his head and threw it to the ground.

He dove into her neck, kissing it sensually as Cheryl moaned.

"Mmmmmmm," she moaned louder as FP grabbed one of her breasts.

The sexual heat in the air was building up as the two lovers caressed each other all over, moaning and groaning.

Minutes later and the both of them were stark naked, deep in their foreplay, blocking out non-concerning thoughts.

Cheryl loved how FP was good with his tongue all around her lady parts, driving her mad, she was on the verge of screaming but she held back, not wanting to expose their risqué.

As of FP, he held himself back from exploding in Cheryl's mouth when she went down on him. He was still impressed of the fact that she was skilled for a girl of her age.

FP Jones flipped his partner face down, her bare back facing him. He stretched out his hand to the bedside table, taking a packet of protective. The man tore off the packaging, unrolling the rubber over his erection before gently sliding inside Cheryl's wet entrance.

He went on in that position for a few times before flipping her anterior to face him, watching her lust-filled face.

However, Cheryl wrestled with him and rode him, grinding her hips as she leaned forward, kissing his lips until she came.

Then, FP continued pumping her in other positions, getting rougher by the moment and he came inside her, Cheryl faced down.

"I'm not done with you, girlie," FP whispered hotly in her ear as he stroke her spine, giving her goosebumps.

"Once is always never enough," Cheryl said, biting her lower lip.

The lovers went for a couple of rounds until it was midnight, when they decided to take a break for cigarettes and alcohol.

"You're a little promiscuous teen, aren't ya, baby?" FP said as he hugged Cheryl from the back, kissing the nape of her neck.

"You're the one who's begging for me," Cheryl said as she giggled.

She picked up a can of beer and sipped it.

"I hate this shit yet I keep drinking it."

FP took a drag.

"If you fucking hate it, then don't drink it, sweetie."

Cheryl turned around to face FP.

"It's called being an adult, isn't it? Doing something that you hate."

FP ran a hand in her hair.

"You don't have to follow the crowd."

Cheryl hugged him.

The two lovers embraced each other, knowing that what they have is temporary. The both of them enjoying the moment as much as they could, content with the silence in their motel room.


End file.
